custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Night Before Christmas (1991, SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Night Before Christmas is a Custom Barney & the Backyard Gang video released on October 29, 1991. It is not to be comfused with the 1999 Season 6 home video of the same name. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the Backyard Gang celebrate Christmas at Tina's house. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Michael *Amy *Tina *Luci *Derek *Adam *Jeffery *Rupert *Tina's Mom *Tina's Dad *Santa Claus *Mrs. Claus *Santa's Elves *Christmas Carolers Songs #Barney Theme Song #Jingle at the Window #Winter's Wonderful #It's Snowing! #Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow! #Susy Snowflake #Winter Wonderland #Sledding, Sledding #Skating, Skating #Frosty the Snowman #Over the River and Through the Woods #Sleigh Ride #It's C-C-C, Cold BRRRRR! #Deck the Halls #Oh Christmas Tree #Lookie! It's a Cookie! #We're Writing a Letter to Santa #Jingle Bells #Jolly Old Saint Nichalos #SANTA #Look Into Santa's Book #Joy to the World #Christmas is Our Favorite Time of Year #The Elves Rap #Santa's Wrapping Crew #Wrap It Up #The 12 Days of Christmas #March of the Toys #The Dance of the Suger Plum Fairies (Instrumental) #It's Good to Be Home #It's Twinkle Time #Silent Night #We Wish You a Merry Christmas #Waiting for Santa #Bedtime with Barney #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 1 voice and Late 1990/1991-1992 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 1 voice and Late 1990-1993 costume. *BJ has his Season 2 voice and 1990-1993 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Playing It Safe!". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Practice Makes Music!". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Hop to It!". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Carnival Of Numbers!". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Look At Me I'm Three!". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "An Adventure In Make-Believe!". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Waiting For Santa". *The end credit music is the same from "Waiting For Santa". *The Season 1 Barney Doll used in this home video was also seen in "Hop to It!". *Season 1's I Love You uses a Christmas lullaby version, with Barney and Tina's vocals on the first verse, and Barney vocals on the second verse. *Another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. It was when Amy told Rupert to watch out for the slippery spot from outside the front door, he accidentally dropped the Barney doll with some boxes on the way outside. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came to life, the sound clip is taken from "Stop, Look and Be Safe!". *After the song "Winter's Wonderful", Baby Bop and BJ arrive at the winter wonderland in Tina's backyard, and greets Barney and the Backyard Gang. *When Baby Bop and BJ arrive at the winter wonderland in Tina's backyard, and greets Barney and the Backyard Gang, *First time Baby Bop falls or lays down. This time, after "Sledding, Sledding", she sleds down the snowy hill too fast, and falls and lands into the snowy bottom. *When Baby Bop screams as he is sledding down the snowy hill too fast, *When Baby Bop yells "Whoa!" as he falls and lands into the bottom, *After Baby Bop sleds down the snowy hill too fast, and lands into the snowy bottom, She tells Barney that her arm hurts a little bit. And Then, Barney will put a big bandage on Baby Bop's hurt arm to make it feel better. *Another time BJ falls or lays down. This time, after "Skating, Skating", he ice skates too fast, slips on the ice rink, and falls down. *When BJ yells "Whooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooa!" as he ice skates too fast after Barney yells out "Oh no, BJ! You're gonna fall down!!!", *When Barney, Baby Bop, and the Backyard Gang scream "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!", *When BJ screams as he slips on the ice rink, and falls down after Barney yells out "WATCH OUT FOR THAT RINK!!!!!!!!", *When BJ yells "OUCH!!!!!!!" as he hits his tail on the hard ice on the ice rink,